


[GGAD]当煤气灶遇见煤气灶

by Algrin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algrin/pseuds/Algrin
Summary: *灵感来自漫长假期的做饭生活*慎入！严重ooc警告！
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 2





	[GGAD]当煤气灶遇见煤气灶

戈德里克山谷。  
退休的黑魔王先生矜持地坐在木头餐桌旁，一头挺直的白发违反麻瓜物理学朝向天空——感谢波特家的生发水，让他不至于晚年变成伏地魔那副蠢样子。他一手拿着新一期《预言家日报》，优雅地举起另一只手里的红茶细品一口，顿时被里面的高浓度糖逼得面部狰狞扭曲差点一口喷在对面的老伴脸上。他的老伴，穿着紫色星星月亮睡袍的伟大白巫师，正在往红茶杯里加一勺……不，两勺，三勺糖。他皱了皱眉，正要抢过满满的糖罐子，一大坨乌黑黑的东西正在飞，哦，越来越近了，近了，到窗户前了……  
等到格林德沃意识到不对的时候，他年老体衰的身体并没有将他带离危险区域。一个分量很重的东西砰的一下砸到了他旁边，十几只猫头鹰有气无力地从窗户里鱼贯而出。  
"这是什么?"格林德沃试图从刚才的惊吓里平复过来，努力保持声音的友好与平静，梅林的胡子，他若是坐的再偏一点就要因为脚趾断裂进到圣芒戈了。  
"啊，这是麻瓜煤气灶。"邓布利多好像不知道对面的黑魔王受到了多大的惊吓，笑眯眯地喝了口糖分过度的红茶。"做饭用的。"  
"我们有家养小精灵。"  
"但做饭可以为我们悠闲的退休生活增添一点乐趣。"  
"那为什么非要用麻瓜产品?"  
"盖勒特，缺少新鲜事物的生活会加速身体衰老。而且麻瓜煤气灶火焰可调节，比巫师用品做出来的饭更好吃。"  
从那天起，格林德沃就对自己的认知水平产生了怀疑。  
"盐少许?少许?什么是少许?三分之一勺还是半勺?"  
"适量水?我的适量是不是他的适量?我怎么知道他的适量到底适不适量?"  
格林德沃暴躁地翻着一本中餐食谱，大有将其扯烂之势。邓布利多靠在厨房的门上听着他说话，生怕格林德沃的舌头转不过弯:"你要知道，这就是中国巫师食物种类和味道丰富的一个原因。"  
"我作为一个德国人……"  
"在做饭时也有时需要自己发挥一下。"  
格林德沃猛地往锅里倒了半勺盐，一大碗水。他看着锅里的炒菜变成了炖菜，拿着魔杖看着煤气灶的蓝色火焰。他真的很怀疑，这颜色还没有他坟头放的火绚丽，怎么就能做饭呢?  
果然，格林德沃一边咬着菜花一边气愤的想——由于水太多他不得不用最深的盘子盛饭，这饭吃起来比曼德拉草还难吃，一点味道都没有。那个天天吃甜食的老东西一定是被柠檬雪宝糊住了脑子，他买的东西怎么可能管用呢?  
"盖勒特，"邓布利多慢慢抬起头，"如果你没有把聪明才全部都用在了整理发型和穿衣上，应该会知道这是因为你盐加少了。"  
格林德沃的白毛比原来挺立的更高了:"阿不思·邓布利多，我告诉你，我作为一个魔药天才，没有人比我更会做饭!"  
邓布利多很想问问前任黑魔王对做饭还是魔药有误解，但他还是忍住了——一个上了年纪的老头经不起再一次决斗的折腾。  
一个月后。  
格林德沃站在煤气灶前，信心满满的拿出新买的炖汤专用锅，旁边的案板上还放着切好的羊肉。据说为了这堆肉，格林德沃被阿不福思和他的山羊追赶着跑了大半个村子，后者嘴里还嚷嚷着"还我一直抱着睡觉的山羊"之类的话语，并配有山羊此起彼伏的咩咩声，使得老巴希达拄着拐杖颤巍巍地出来，一度以为他的侄孙和侄孙媳妇的弟弟被魔法腐蚀了脑袋。  
今天是圣诞节，阿不思邀请了他最喜欢的讨厌学生斯卡曼德一家过来吃晚饭，一同前来的还有另一个讨厌学生波特和那个山羊弟弟。此时的客厅，放着格林德沃装扮的圣诞树，挂着格林德沃买的装饰品，而格林德沃自己却被赶来厨房做饭，只留下邓布利多和他最喜欢的学生谈笑风生。  
盖勒特狠狠地磨了磨后槽牙，丝毫不在意自己的动作可能会使处于弥留之际的牙齿直接死亡。他小心翼翼地往锅里加水，然后扔进羊肉。他又用切魔药药材的小银刀剁着他伪装成麻瓜从国际市场买的中国特产葱姜蒜，和佐料一起倒在锅里。他盖上锅盖，愉快地到了客厅，只留下开着最大火的煤气灶和煤气灶上的一锅羊肉汤。  
尽管纽特也已变成了一个老人，可还是被突然出现的格林德沃吓得瑟缩了一下。忒休斯像护犊的老母鸡一样戒备的看着曾任黑魔王，后者不耐烦地哼了一声。  
“纽特·斯卡曼德，好久不见，邓布利多还是像往常一样喜欢你。”  
“纽特是个非常好的孩子，盖勒特。”  
纽特恨不得缩到沙发里面，旁边的哈利看着格林德沃和邓布利多剑拔弩张之势感觉大为不妙，赶忙对头发炸得像白毛鹦鹉的黑魔王说：“当然了，邓布利多教授最喜欢的还是你，一直没变。”  
惨遭无视的阿不福思发出了山羊一样的叫声。哈利控制着自己的面部表情，表现出对老前辈的尊重。格林德沃高傲地抬起头：“老山羊，我敢肯定阿不思最喜欢的人这个名单里没有你。”  
阿不福思大怒：“金发德国佬！你一个暂住邓布利多家的隔壁邻居，做饭还用的我的羊！”  
“呵，暂住邓布利多家?结婚那么多年我的是他的他的是我的什么叫暂住？我有纽蒙迦德海景别墅内饰豪华外形高端，你有什么？臭烘烘的羊圈？还有我用你的羊做饭，那是发挥它的价值，我可以把他熬汤蒸煮油炸清炒你能吗？除了抱着山羊睡觉你能干什么？”  
阿不福思勃然大怒，站起来正要指着盖勒特来一段现场骂人绕口令，急促的嘀嘀声却让这个家庭少了一起惨案。  
以盖勒特打头的一群人像幼儿园小朋友一样进了厨房。只见煤气灶上都是水，火已经熄灭了。除了嘀嘀的声音还有煤气灶发出的嘶嘶响声。  
“怎么这么难闻？火没了？”格林德沃俯身看向煤气灶。“阿不思，你买的东西又出问题了。”  
邓布利多转向了他从小都在麻瓜家长大的学生:"哈利，这是怎么了?"  
"呃，难道是……天然气漏气?"哈利挠挠头，"也许，响的是报警器?"  
"除了让报……报警器响还会怎样?"纽特好奇的问，顺便把嗅嗅按回了他的口袋。  
"呃……不可以用火，容易引起爆炸……"  
还没等他说完，阿不福思按开了不久前买的麻瓜电灯。  
蓝色的火焰猛地生起，就像五十多年前的公墓一样壮观。格林德沃不得不加了好几个强力铁甲咒防止被烧焦，纽特早就有了心理阴影，惨叫着疯狂挥舞魔杖冲出屋子。  
等到一群人灰头土脸的从屋子出来，木头做的房子已经开始垮塌，他们的邻居从家里跑出来围观这壮丽的一幕，有的小孩子排着手说这是"阿不思爷爷给他们表演的神奇魔法"。  
大火终于灭了，好好的房子快被烧成了灰，阿不思很后悔为什么当时没有给房子加一个防火咒。  
这时，一个让他气得终生难忘的声音想起来了:“哼，这火不会变换造型，还没我放的漂亮。诶，阿不思你干什么!”  
今天的戈德里克山谷依旧热闹非凡呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 假期妈妈脚扭伤，所以有两个星期的一日三餐都是我做的。而我一个从没做过饭的废废，第一次熬排骨汤就因为火太大水太多，让煤气灶漏了气。幸亏反应还算快，让我家不至于发生惨案。  
> 以此纪念我对做饭的最初体验，并感谢妈妈没有因为我差点炸了房子而打死我。


End file.
